


Ясуда сдаётся

by СнЭговик (MirindaSnow)



Series: ДжессиЯсу [3]
Category: Umineko no Naku Koro ni | When the Seagulls Cry
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Drama, F/M, Mini, Missing Scene, Other, Pining
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirindaSnow/pseuds/%D0%A1%D0%BD%D0%AD%D0%B3%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%B8%D0%BA
Summary: Магия золотой броши основана на обмане.
Relationships: Ushiromiya Jessica & Shannon, Ushiromiya Jessica/Kanon, Yasuda Sayo/Ushiromiya Jessica
Series: ДжессиЯсу [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982578





	1. Шанон

**Author's Note:**

> **Посвящение:**  
>  Всем, кто прочитает.
> 
> **Публикация на других ресурсах:**  
>  Уточнять у автора/переводчика
> 
> **Примечания автора:**  
>  Ну, видимо, у меня была потребность написать вот эти сопли-слёзы.
> 
> **Также опубликовано:**  
> [На Книге Фанфиков](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8574463)

Движения Джессики были напряжёнными, как будто она сильно волновалась или сдерживалась от желания прыгать и размахивать руками от радости. Шанон тихо шла следом и немного обеспокоенно рассматривала её спину, наблюдая, как мечутся из стороны в сторону волосы. Потом с робостью шагнула за Джессикой в её комнату и, когда дверь закрылась, замерла.

Теперь уже, находясь в собственной спальне, Джессика немного расслабилась и небрежно бросила что-то вроде «Сейчас, найду только». С даже чрезмерным рвением она пооткрывала ящички комода. Шум ящиков, шуршание бумаги, стук и шорох резали уши. Шанон слегка склонила голову, но продолжила наблюдать за этими действиями, неловко съёжившись. Действительно ли ей нужно было смирно застыть в одном положении и смотреть со стороны? На самом деле её помощь, наверно, здесь и не требовалась. Местонахождение и сущность искомого предмета вообще не должны были быть известны Шанон.

Ведь Джессика готовила — хотя и ожидаемый — сюрприз…

Её посерьёзневшее в процессе поисков лицо почти мгновенно превратилось в улыбчивое — а сияние в глазах передало немного уверенности и Шанон — когда наконец нашёлся яркий свёрток, несколько раз обмотанный лентой со множеством бантиков. С необычной для себя осторожностью и одновременно с едва заметным нетерпением Джессика извлекла его из ящичка. Впервые за последние долгие минуты посмотрев на Шанон, заулыбалась сильнее. Ещё немного времени ушло на то, что обе просто стояли и отражали смущённо-радостные улыбки друг друга. Внезапно Джессика опомнилась, метнула взгляд на свёрток, задёргалась — Шанон от этого только больше развеселилась. И в конце концов прозвучало:

— С днём рождения, Шанон!

Она подскочила и довольно резко протянула подарок, но Шанон мягко взяла его в руки, сделала лицо чуть серьёзнее и поблагодарила формальной фразой, отчего начала посмеиваться Джессика.

— Правда, я его так завязала, что не распутаешь, — протараторила она и замялась, как будто хотела добавить что-то ещё. Шанон посмотрела озадаченно. Она ждала, что получит, как и всегда, поздравление, но теперь чувствовала, что разговор должен пойти и о чём-то другом…

— Госпожа?

— А, извини. Я тебя ещё немного задержу?

Джессика отвела взгляд, и неясно ещё, отчего именно ей было так неловко: оттого, что она отнимала время у Шанон, или из-за того, что собиралась сказать.

Как бы то ни было, Шанон не возражала.

— Ну, понимаешь… Канон-кун…

Кажется, Шанон издала какой-то очень тихий звук, словно услышала как раз то, что и предполагала. Джессика тут же пристально уставилась на неё, готовая к тому, что та ещё и устало вздохнёт.

Но, конечно, Шанон ответила прелестной улыбкой.

— Да, госпожа?

Джессика набрала воздуха и заговорила:

— Я тут кое-что придумала, да… Что, если я дам ему послушать музыкальную кассету? Но я даже не знаю, ну… Можно с тобой посоветоваться?..

Она прервалась, и Шанон с умиротворённым выражением лица пропела как будто давно заготовленный ответ:

— Это замечательная иде…

Закончить не получилось — Джессика даже немного болезненно схватила её за запястья и выпалила:

— Шанон! Ты… — Тут она заметила, что слишком сильно сжала руки, и взяла их уже чуть мягче. — Ты же так хорошо знаешь Канона-куна! Давай, ээ, сначала ты послушаешь и скажешь, понравится ему или нет!

Её голос звучал и взволнованно, и умоляюще, и настойчиво. Вдруг Шанон усмехнулась, отчего Джессика стала выглядеть ещё жалобнее.

— О, госпожа… Прежде чем сделать что-то для Канона-куна, вы всегда будете тренироваться на мне?

Джессика дёрнула её за руки.

— Что? Нет! — Она начала выходить из себя, и Шанон уже сменила взгляд на извиняющийся, хотя улыбку не скрыла. — Я просто так волнуюсь…

Всё ещё хмурясь, Джессика опустила взгляд. Сейчас она могла серьёзно разозлиться на Шанон, но в то же время отчаянно ждала помощи.

— Нет нужды сомневаться в хорошем вкусе госпожи. Если вам нравится эта музыка, то и Канон-кун обязательно оценит.

— Да откуда ты только такая уверенная! — воскликнула Джессика, но заметно было, как от слов Шанон, произнесённых спокойным, выдержанным тоном, уголки её губ задрожали.

Она отступила на шаг назад и спрятала руки за спину. Шанон выдохнула, когда её наконец отпустили. Что-то напряжённое и неловкое всё равно висело между ними, и Джессика пробормотала, глядя в сторону:

— Мм, ладно, извини… Тебе надо идти, наверно. С днём рождения.

Когда Шанон в самый последний раз посмотрела на неё, не заметить улыбку снова было невозможно.

Саё осторожно закрыла за собой дверь, почти готовая просто взять и громко захлопнуть её. Полная возмущения, она слушала своё усиленное дыхание. Что только что произошло? Саё прикусила губу, пытаясь справиться с тем, как мысли давили на голову изнутри — почему вообще получилось, что чуть не пришлось слушать кассету, которую потом вручили бы ей же самой?! Почему она продолжала лгать Джессике, что всё было в порядке и складывалось правильным образом?

Саё вздохнула — она знала ответ.

Потому что Джессике нужна была Шанон. Её поддержка, улыбка в тот момент, когда сомнения застилают всякую надежду. Или, да, нужен кто-то, кто поможет наладить связь с Каноном… то есть, на самом деле, другой стороной Саё, которая вовсе не собиралась ни с кем сближаться…

Но ведь это просто оправдания. Шанон могла на время успокоить Джессику, да если она действительно хотела сделать что-то хорошее, не нужно ли было задумываться о последствиях?

Вместо этого, конечно, надо хотя бы… намекнуть ей, что не стоит думать о Каноне слишком много.

Но даже намёков делать не хотелось.

Саё только сейчас вспомнила, что всё ещё стоит посреди коридора со свёртком — похоже, с книгами — в руках. Она и так получала от Джессики подарки на день рождения в два раза чаще, чем любой нормальный человек, а сколько та ещё теперь, наверно, окажет знаков внимания… «Что я буду со всем этим делать?»

После целого дня, проведённого с тяжёлыми мыслями о том, куда всё катится, Саё хотя бы перед сном попыталась немного отвлечься и начала открывать дожидавшийся её подарок. Так же старательно, как, должно быть, её завязывала Джессика, не торопясь браться за ножницы, распутала ленту. «А, манга?» — подумала Саё, разглядывая милое личико на одной из обложек. Это романтика… а это детектив. Вспомнилось, как она рассказывала Джессике, будто предлагала Канону прочесть детективный роман, но тот ответил, что слишком занят…

Саё хлопнула себя книгой по лицу.

В конце концов, она понимала причины своих поступков. Если какая-то её часть хотела утешать себя надеждами или закрывать на что-то глаза, другая всегда напоминала, что за заблуждениями не скроешься. И сейчас правда была в том, что не только Джессика нуждалась в её тёплых словах. Саё и сама хотела слышать… что кому-то есть дело до Канона.

Она надеялась, что это пройдёт. Прошли же когда-то мысли, будто она сможет жить только как Канон. Стоило ему взять на себя злость и горечь Саё, и вскоре уже нельзя было не радоваться тому, как расцвела Шанон — а Канону, наверно, так и суждено было остаться чахлым деревцем в её тени. Раньше это казалось правильным. Теперь, когда изранена надежда даже на то, что Шанон будет счастлива, зачем судьба издевается и делает вид, что какой-то шанс есть у него?

Ничего не прошло в этот раз. Саё и не ждала такого, и не могла представить, что окажется тем самым парнем, который нравится Джессике… И как страшно осознавать, что в глубине души это всё так же заставляет тебя странно оживать, что радуешься, как Джессика не оставляет попытки поговорить с Каноном, как бы бесцветно он не отвечал, посылает ему улыбки — то намеренно, а то невольно, просто засмотревшись, — интересуется, что ему снилось сегодня (жаль, что он не мог рассказать — помнил только не дающие уснуть слёзы)… и много спрашивает о нём у Шанон. Как вести себя во всех случаях, кроме последнего, Саё не совсем понимала. Зато на месте Шанон, как будто бы человека со стороны, очень даже находилось, о чём поведать и как поддержать Джессику. Саё отчасти представляла, что творилось у неё в голове, и её действия казались… наверное, милыми.

Но Саё не представляла, что с собой сделать, чтобы через фразы Шанон больше не вырывалось всё это жалкое «Обращайте на Канона внимание, пожалуйста!»

Ей нужно остановиться. Однажды придётся. Так даже будет поспокойнее. Только Саё уже не уверена, сможет ли затолкать жизнь Канона во что-то совсем тоскливое или всё-таки оставит его существование будоражащим и волнительным…

Когда она засыпала, силы на то, чтобы изгрызать себя за свою отвратительность, всё ещё оставались.

В конце концов, пресловутая кассета оказалась у Саё на руках. Она уже задумывалась над поводом поговорить с Джессикой о том, что не лучшая идея неожиданно подбегать и хлопать кого-то по спине, особенно если хочешь проявить к нему симпатию. Впрочем, Саё не знала, будут ли у неё ещё силы давать такие советы. На душе было слишком пусто. И, наверно, это нормально — как у настоящей мебели… Только послушать запись всё-таки нужно, иначе это было бы неуважением к Джессике.

«Выслушала же она пение Марии», — подумала Саё, садясь перед магнитофоном, и вдруг прыснула в кулак. Потом только сжала его сильнее, отведя руку от лица. Ей ведь должно быть не до смеха. И звук надо сделать потише…

Правда, довольно быстро Саё захотела прибавить громкость. Всё-таки — хотя бы немного — она заинтересовалась, чем же решила поделиться с Каноном Джессика. Это была, похоже, какая-то западная музыка. Саё сомневалась, как стоит к ней относиться, только прислушивалась к новому, неизвестному. «Да, это бы подошло, чтобы развеселить кого-то», — подумала она с пресным выражением лица, когда песня кончилась. Беззаботная, весёлая мелодия, как из другого мира.

Она стала изучать запись дальше. Должна была пройти половина третьей песни, когда Саё заметила, что покачивает ногой вслед за ритмом. Она остановилась, но вскоре внутри затрепыхалось желание поводить плечами или крутить головой. Тогда она просто пустила своё тело делать всё, что ему захочется.

Уже через некоторое время Саё чувствовала, как музыка согревает её, и наконец заулыбалась. Даже когда всё закончилось, она всё ещё ощущала присутствие лёгкого тепла, пока не поняла, что песен больше не будет. Тут словно погасла с трудом разожжённая искорка.

Саё вздохнула и стала думать, вернёт ли Канон кассету сам или передаст через Шанон. Потом хитро прищурилась: ещё успеет решить. И музыка заиграла вновь…

Даже выйдя на работу как Шанон, Саё вспоминала тот вечер. Во время уборки в одном из коридоров она негромко напевала хорошо запомнившийся мотив. Именно в этот момент её застала Джессика. Но, возможно, какого-то мурлыканья под нос и не заметила: горящие глаза говорили о том, что сильнее всего она хотела рассказать, как отдала кассету Канону.

— …он ещё так нерешительно взял её у меня из рук, просто… А-а, разве Канон-кун не милый? — Ещё немного, и Джессика наверняка начала бы визжать от переполняющих её чувств. Потому Саё удивилась, когда та вдруг замерла с мечтательным и всё ещё слегка непривычно нежным взглядом.

— А я помню, ты раньше была похожа на него, — воскликнула Джессика ещё более внезапно, довольно ухмыляясь, и взмахнула рукой с вытянутым указательным пальцем.

— Ч-что вы такое говорите, — пролепетала Саё с неловкой улыбкой. Затем обнаружила, что сама до сих пор не шевельнулась, уставившись на Джессику, развернулась немного в сторону, нервно и совершенно бессмысленно поводила шваброй по полу.

Сколько ещё раз после этого в голове звенело: «Она увидела в Каноне меня… Она увидела в Каноне меня…»

В то же время Джессика так и не увидела ничего, что заставило бы её охладеть к Канону. И Саё всё ещё не приложила усилий, чтобы явно её оттолкнуть. Только в очередной раз наблюдала, как тревожное волнение Джессики сменяется приятным — когда спрашивала, можно ли Канону оставить кассету у себя ещё на какое-то время.

Обе продолжили двигаться в том же направлении, что и раньше. И хотя новые шаги для Саё сопровождались подчас невыносимым уже чувством стыда и угрызениями совести, она всё ещё только задумывалась, что заставит её свернуть с этого пути, пока не случилось разрушительное столкновение. Или, может быть, первой остановится Джессика…

Похоже, она была близка к этому — так подумала Саё в один вечер, когда подруги делились впечатлениями о прошедшей неделе. Едва речь зашла о Каноне, усмешка Джессики обрела невесёлый оттенок, и стеснение уже не делало её милой, а вызывало жалость. Саё смотрела на её грустным и добрым взглядом, тем временем ожидая как можно быстрее услышать, что всё кончено. Ужасно хотелось оставить всё позади, забыть и успокоиться. Ужасно — потому что мысли об этом действительно пугали…

— По-моему, — медленно произносила Джессика, — я вообще зря стараюсь. Я только отвлекаю Канона-куна от работы. Я ему совсем… ему совсем не нравится то, что я делаю.

Саё казалось, что вымученная улыбка — попытка сдержать слёзы. Джессика отвернулась и обняла любимую подушку. Они немного посидели в тишине, прежде чем Саё вздохнула и, забыв на время, как будет себя ругать, заговорила:

— Госпожа, не расстраивайтесь, пожалуйста. Вам не стоит сдаваться. Мне кажется… всё ещё наладится. Я знаю, что это возможно.

Джессика сжала подушку покрепче и смешным смущённым голосом пробурчала: «Спасибо».

— Я разговаривала с Каноном-куном. На самом деле ему приятно то, что вы для него так стараетесь… Просто ему трудно это показать!

— Ты, ты разговаривала? — Она сразу же повернулась, и Саё от её взволнованного вида ещё немного повеселела.

— Да, и я могу ещё сказать, что вы интересовались…

— Шанон, — громко протянула Джессика, на лице которой уже почти не было следов прежней печали, — ты всё чаще стала меня дразнить… Вот только попробуй что-нибудь рассказать Канону-куну… — Она с яростной улыбкой замахнулась подушкой. Саё испуганно и смирно замерла. И тут Джессика, опустив руки, совершенно беззаботно рассмеялась. На мгновение стало очень легко на сердце, и теперь хохотали уже обе.

Саё изо всех сил желала, чтобы так всё и оставалось, чтобы можно было просто сидеть рядом и смеяться, наслаждаясь общей радостью. И даже если это невозможно, то хотя бы сейчас нужно было отложить в сторону все тяготы и отдаться счастливому моменту.

Плакать, много плакать она будет потом.


	2. Канон

Для Саё продолжилась дни, когда она ненавидела себя, не выносила своей лжи, мечтала о мире, в котором у неё не будет этих проблем… вопреки им, радовалась, когда могла, чтобы потом смешать счастье с пронизывающим насквозь стыдом.

Не было оправданий тому, во что она втянула Джессику, которая лишь хотела проявить свои тёплые чувства. Разве что последнее и самое важное — то, как всё ещё отстранённо держалась Саё, когда была Каноном. Даже если иногда было уже больно сдерживать хотя бы робкую ответную улыбку, как только он замечал: вот опять Джессика, с обращённым к нему светящимся лицом. К счастью, и она всё-таки не переходила определённую черту. Один только раз Канон увидел, как Джессика возвращалась из школы, будто готовая взорваться от счастья. Торопилась к нему, раскинув руки. Ну точно собиралась обнять. Он лишь замер, соображая, как такое пережить. Но ничего не произошло. Джессика просто восхищённо улыбалась и сжимала кулаки. Тогда за хорошие оценки её обещали отпустить куда-то в дружеской компании. И ему осталось скромно поздравить её. Скромнее, наверно, по сравнению с тем, что Саё на самом деле ощущала — подумать только, шанс провести время за пределами тоскливого острова…

Но также она знала, почему Джессика всё ещё оставалась в одиночестве даже среди подруг. Тем более, что эта проблема напоминала о себе тем сильнее, чем ближе был фестиваль в её школе. И даже не считая этого — Саё ли не знать, как Джессика печалилась, что у неё всё ещё нет парня?

Едва-едва Саё смогла заглушить свои тревоги и сомнения после такой важной и волнительной поездки с Джорджем на Окинаву. Она старалась думать только о том, как хорошо они провели время вместе, о том, что Шанон была любима… Хотя бы сейчас она позволила себе окунуться в ласковое море счастливых воспоминаний.

И затем она задумалась, что Джессику всё-таки жаль. Особенно при том, что Саё чувствовала себя виноватой — если бы Джессика не тратила время на Канона, всё могло быть иначе. Удивительно, как только они застряли в этом. Поддержка Шанон правда так воодушевляла?

«Ну хорошо, допустим, госпожа думает только о… Но неужели к ней никто так и не проявил интерес?»

В любом случае, всё сложилось именно так, как со слезами описала Джессика, и Саё не сумела найти выход ни для неё, ни для себя. Хотя для одного-единственного дня фестиваля придумать что-то было можно?..

Саё оживлённо откусила печенье и усиленно зажевала.

«Точно… Здесь ведь достаточно ненадолго создать иллюзию, что у госпожи кто-то есть, для её товарищей по школе? Просто попросить, чтобы он пришёл в этот день и сыграл роль её парня!»

Саё хлопнула в ладоши, уже представляя, как предложит это лёгкое решение временной проблемы Джессике. «Она же найдёт, к кому обратиться, да?..»

Пришедшая в голову идея дала успокоение совсем ненадолго. Не получалось так просто плюнуть на мысли, которые Саё клеймила как дурацкие — но никуда не уходило осознание, кого на самом деле Джессика хотела бы видеть рядом с собой… И злость всё усиливалась, пока не пропала, когда Саё признала один факт.

Она хотела узнать, что будет, если на фестиваль придёт Канон.

Саё ни разу не появлялась как Канон вне работы. Он так никогда действительно и не жил. Даже если Джессика подарила совсем небольшую надежду, Саё за всё время не воспользовалась этим так, как могла бы. И, наверно, не стала бы — однако сейчас она могла просто попробовать, раз уж решила помочь Джессике, ничего страшного ведь в этом нет?

Страшное было. Сколько угодно она могла ругаться на себя за то, что из-за образов в мыслях не замечала, как из руки выскользнет ложка или что-нибудь ещё, — в итоге всё равно возвращала предметы на место с каким-то светлым чувством. Потому что больше и больше захватывало, что у Канона, который говорил этим самым голосом в её голове, так резко осуждавшим саму Саё и её окружение, — будет возможность увидеть что-то новое.

А потом она зашла ещё дальше.

Даже в удобной постели Саё не находила места для отдыха. Сны не приходят людям, которые слишком заняты мечтами наяву. Или даже не мечтами, а смелыми планами на ближайшее время. Не в силах улечься, она вскочила достать их с Джорджем фотографию из отпуска.

Сейчас ей вовсе не хотелось сомневаться в том, что это было счастливое время и оно ещё продлится долго. «Но если это действительно будет возможно… и я уеду с ним… мне не быть больше Каноном, — признала Саё, ласково-грустно глядя на фото. — Джордж-сан… простите меня, пожалуйста. Я, я только… — она не решалась чётко сформулировать даже мысль о том, в чём собиралась провиниться, поэтому просто вспомнила добрую улыбку Джорджа, которая иногда дарила невероятное спокойствие. — Спасибо… спасибо, что поняли меня!»

Саё порывисто прижала фотографию к груди. Затем вернула на место и снова бросилась на кровать, чтобы всё-таки поразмышлять над своими безумными затеями.

Она начала подумывать о том, чтобы ответить на симпатию Джессики.

«Нет, не так!»

Но Саё действительно решила, что, по крайней мере, подтвердит перед ней (как Шанон, конечно): когда они пойдут на фестиваль, это можно будет воспринимать как свидание.

Ведь Саё хотела знать, получится ли что-то и из этого…

Она накрылась одеялом и попыталась остыть после того, как так внезапно загорелась. «Как давно я не была в школе?.. Разве там нет… людей… много людей?»

Саё поёжилась. Кажется, для такого волнительного шага, который она собралась сделать, не очень подходило наверняка шумное и беспокойное мероприятие… Но что-то просило её попробовать. И там будет Джессика… Может, всё пройдёт не так плохо.

«А-а, я дура, дура!»

Саё ещё не сразу перестала вертеться на кровати, чтобы хоть в каком-то положении утихомирить надежды, вопросы и страхи, то и дело всплывающие в голове…

Хотя начинать не так страшно — это возьмёт на себя Шанон. Предложить свой план Джессике будет нетрудно, если она сразу обрадованно его примет. Если же нет…

Саё не ошиблась, когда продумывала второй вариант.

Джессика зарылась в свою подушку, отчаянно пытаясь назвать причину, почему она не должна звать Канона на фестиваль.

Это могло выглядеть мило, но Саё и сама сумела бы придумать целую кучу куда более основательных вариантов — и именно их она старалась не пускать в свою голову. Канон, конечно, согласился бы с ними… и всё-таки сейчас ему не позволено говорить.

Настало время для того, чтобы подразнить Джессику. Очень хорошо, что ей действительно больше некого пригласить — поэтому у Саё была возможность с весёлым видом расписать её незавидную участь в случае, если она вздумает явиться на мероприятие в одиночестве. Ожидаемо, Джессика в ответ разъярилась, и теперь нужно было перейти к приятному для неё моменту. Всё-таки Саё не обошлась без напоминания, что значила эта возможность провести время вместе…

Она уже чувствовала, как теряет свой настрой, и Джессика настолько засмущалась, что у Саё появились все основания приостановить разговор.

Но это не мешало возобновить его завтра.

И в следующие дни она старалась снова приободриться, смеялась: «И это я уговариваю госпожу Джессику пойти куда-то со мной?». С надеждой обращалась к той части себя, которая хотела приложить усилия ради Канона, даже если часть, которая была Каноном, всего этого боялась.

Так легко стало, когда она наконец добилась от Джессики обещания взять его на фестиваль…

Но Саё недолго праздновала победу. Немного времени прошло без постоянных самовнушений, что она обязательно добьётся успеха — и вот вернулись самые опустошающие мысли. Стоило совсем немного задуматься, как она потеряла уверенный ответ на вопрос «На что я вообще надеялась?» Потому что-то, что начала не знающая правду Джессика и подхватила всё скрывающая Саё, хорошо закончиться не могло. Потому что Саё снова сделала то, за что будет себя ненавидеть — и это в попытках позволить Канону пожить… Насколько же она безнадёжна!

К тому моменту, когда Джессика, сгорающая от неловкости, решилась подойти к Канону, Саё было уже сложно радоваться этому. Но она не оставила бы Джессику без поддержки, когда сама же предложила такое решение проблемы — и только поэтому ответила как Канон, который понимал её ситуацию и не мог отказать…

Однако даже с тем, чтобы просто помочь Джессике, всё ещё было нелегко справиться.

«И в чём я пойду туда? Что только подумают подруги госпожи, когда увидят меня!.. А будь это ещё настоящее свидание… лучше было бы сквозь землю провалиться».

В день фестиваля Саё не хотела вылезать из-под одеяла. Вернулась частичка былого счастливого волнения, но оно лишь разжигало ужас от предстоящего. Спасением стала мысль о том, что Джессика, наверно, по-своему нервничала… может, она передумала идти с ним? И совершенно естественно будет, если Шанон заглянет к ней узнать, как дела…

Джессика сразу же втащила её в комнату, как куклу, и завыла:

— Шанон… А ты вовремя, однако! Ну-ка скажи, я точно нормально выгляжу?

«На фоне меня точно будете», — подумала Саё и оглядела Джессику в привычной школьной форме.

— Бантик только развязался… — сказала она робко.

— А, поправлю сейчас…

— И не волнуйтесь слишком сильно! — улыбнулась Саё уже в спину отвернувшейся Джессике.

— Постараюсь… — ответила та как-то сердито.

Саё всё пыталась понять её настрой — кажется, и правда не самый радужный, ещё и судя по тому, как напряжённо она всматривалась в своё отражение. А ещё бормотала: «Платье там… Шляпа там». Джессика затем вздохнула и отрешённо опустила голову.

— Канон-кун просил напомнить, что придёт… — негромко произнесла Саё.

— Да? Да, конечно! Спасибо…

Они ещё немного помолчали вместе, пока Джессика ещё поприглядывалась к зеркалу. Похоже, всем сегодня будет тяжело. Саё стояла, уже теряясь в давящих мыслях, и когда снова обратила внимание на неё, не поверила глазам. Значит… Джессика, не смотря ни на что, всё ещё радовалась предстоящему?

Саё окончательно пришла в себя и сообразила, что и самой нужно уже собираться. Поэтому она тут же с разрешения Джессики покинула её, но, хотелось или не хотелось, перестать представлять это счастливое выражение лица не получалось…

А потом она увидела Джессику на фестивале.

Вот что невозможно забыть.

Конечно, Джессика говорила, что в школе чувствует себя куда свободнее, — но только сейчас Саё охватило осознание, насколько сильной была разница. Наверно, их общением Джессика пыталась развеять уныние Роккендзимы, которое давило на обеих… и в то же время на самом деле у неё был и целый другой мир, не зависящий от первого и не созданный воображением. Настоящий, так только и можно было его назвать при воспоминании о весёлой Джессике, которая просто делала то, что ей нравилось. И всё-таки это было похоже на чудо, которое хотелось оберегать, прокручивать в памяти непрестанно… или даже видеть его снова, узнавать больше о незнакомой стороне её жизни.

Но почему-то от этих же мыслей становилось… грустно?

Ну, не то чтобы здесь было не от чего грустить. Через столькое пришлось пройти, чтобы посмотреть на другую Джессику! Опоздание. Визжащие девочки. Взгляды со всех сторон, и всем ещё обязательно надо предположить твой возраст по внешности… Саё нащупала в кармане листовку, которую кто-то сунул в руки на фестивале, и зло смяла, так и не узнав, о чём там. Канон действительно оказался не готов к сегодняшнему. Может, и Джессика понимала, что он был там лишним, и всё обернулось не так, как она бы хотела… И всё же… разве на прощание, когда уже никто не смотрел, она не улыбнулась ему искренне — и немного смелее, чем обычно?

Саё спрятала лицо в ладонях.

Но долго прятаться от себя никогда не получалось.

Захотелось узнать, что выйдет из свидания с Джессикой — вот, получите! Что, хочешь пойти ещё, только по-настоящему?! А правда, почему бы и нет? Теперь, когда ясно, насколько она в самом деле замечательная… И разве не благодаря Джессике Саё смогла узнать, что это такое — когда любят Канона? Разве она не хотела наконец-то перестать стыдиться этой части себя, разве не хотела дать Джессике знать, что её чувства приносили столько счастья? Почему им нельзя вместе открывать, каково быть собой?

…Нельзя.

На Саё словно посыпались яркие картинки, а она просто рассматривала их, не скрывая, как это приятно. Но всё-таки ей было хорошо известно, что у них есть обратная сторона. В конце концов, она уже попала в эту ловушку с Джорджем. И теперь так же обманывать Джессику — то есть ещё больше, чем раньше… Хотела ли Саё этого?

Похоже, что отчасти захотела. Даже в тех мечтах, которые она представила, не получится быть до конца честным…

Только это не значило, что она не понимала, какой ответ правильный.

«Ни за что».

Именно сейчас это звучало в голове чётче всего. Почему-то прежде Саё не могла так уверенно и хладнокровно сказать себе, что Джессика должна быть свободна от ложных надежд!

Что тогда сделать, чтобы ей помочь?

«Я попробую… ей объяснить».

Саё держалась за мысль, что есть время передумать, пока надевала форму слуги. Казалось даже, она не решится ничего изменить. Но совсем немного оставалось до того, чтобы это проверить…

…Слёзы, похоже, высохли. И рука устало опустилась на подушку вместо того, чтобы яростно её избивать. Но едва ли это можно назвать спокойствием.

Кто просил идти куда-то с Джессикой?

Кто просил улыбаться и подбадривать её?

Кто просил говорить, что проявить внимание к Канону — хорошая идея?

Вместо того, чтобы сразу же всё оборвать…

И правда, неужели прошло столько времени с того момента?

Почему Саё позволила ему протянуться до сегодняшнего дня?

Невозможно — слушать, как Джессика настаивала на том, что у Канона ещё есть будущее и будто не желала принять во внимание попытки донести, что всё куда запутаннее, чем она представляла. Даже если — может, от этого как раз хуже — она так старалась защитить надежду на то, что однажды у него получится увидеть новые возможности для себя. Если бы только Саё было позволено сказать, как она понимает, что значит создать другое «я», — но при этом ей никогда не добиться того же успеха, что и Джессике!

В каком только шоке была бы Джессика, узнай она о лжи и разных жизнях человека, к которому хорошо относилась даже в двух версиях…

Похоже, что разумный вариант — всё-таки тот, в котором пришлось смотреть ей вслед с полным осознанием, что Джессике больно до слёз, а ей даже не объяснить, почему так надо. А сейчас она плачет или уже успокоилась?

Просто ей лучше справиться с этим и забыть как можно раньше. И Саё не нужно будет ещё сильнее погружаться в ложь… Всего-то перечеркнуть её небольшим последним обманом.

Саё потёрла глаза.

Мокро.

Она помнила, что Джессике наверняка понадобится утешение от Шанон. И пусть действительно хотелось как-нибудь помочь после того, что сама натворила, Саё не представляла, как будет выслушивать всё, что она желала оставить в прошлом (конечно, лучше будет притворяться, что Канон уже всё рассказал!). Но невозможно представить, чтобы не произошло ещё одного разговора.

Поэтому, когда она впервые после дня фестиваля столкнулась с Джессикой, работая как Шанон, сама шепнула, что попробует найти время, если нужно. Та, соглашаясь, бросила такой взгляд, как будто была очень рада поддержке, только печаль смазала все приятные ощущения.

И хотя Саё боялась того, что будет, всё обернулось тем, что она просто гладила Джессику по руке, и было очень тихо. Только в какой-то момент показалось, что сейчас-то Джессика всё-таки выскажет Шанон, как на самом деле рассержена… но тут же она снова сникла и уткнулась подруге в плечо. Саё приобняла её, пытаясь не думать ни о чём.

Джессика всё забудет.

Обязательно забудет, и с ней всё снова будет в порядке.

Так Саё говорила себе в одних мыслях.

Но были и другие.

Если бы тут был Канон-кун, чтобы привести в чувство непутёвую старшую сестрицу…

Но на этот раз Канон был сам не свой.

И всё-таки Саё почувствовала, что стало немного спокойнее.

А уж когда чуть позже Джессика бросилась убеждать Шанон, что постарается не грустить, Саё даже подумала, что рада видеть её сияющее лицо — хотя чувствовала, насколько хрупкой была эта улыбка.

И она всё ещё была приветливой с Каноном, только гораздо более сдержанной. Однажды у Джессики на душе снова будет легко и весело, обязательно…

Себя Саё утешила тем, что, может быть, вернётся к мыслям о ней потом, особенно если что-то пойдёт не так с Джорджем…

Утешила.

Это должно было быть спокойное утро, когда Канон осматривал розарий. Тем не менее, ему хотелось дать отдохнуть глазам — после того, как ночью они долго не закрывались. Может, пройдёт, если поморгать… Что угодно, лишь бы не думать о чём-то.

Скоро начнут грузить в связи с семейным собранием. Тоска.

Как же здесь оказалась Джессика, которая бежала в сторону особняка? (Значит, уже хотела отправиться в школу? Так рано?)

Можно было просто дать ей дорогу. Вместо этого…

— Ой, Канон-кун!

Мгновение он держал Джессику за плечи, когда она уже остановилась. И тут же отпустил.

Казалось, она даже обрадовалась. Но Канон, извиняясь, только пожалел, что не смог пропустить Джессику — теперь стоять тут, когда у них даже смотреть друг на друга не получается.

— Я кое-что оставила дома, и вот!..

Она говорила быстро и будто оправдываясь. Наверно, хотела поспешить дальше — но не решалась его оставить.

— Прошу прощения, госпожа. Почему вы так торопитесь?

Канон знал, что его едва слышно. И ещё он подумал, что задал ненужный вопрос. Но всё же добавил:

— У вас ещё есть достаточно времени.

— А-а… я же вышла раньше, точно… Спасибо.

Голос Джессики зазвучал спокойнее. И всё думалось, что вот-вот вопреки этой неловкости расцветёт счастьем её лицо, на которое он не решался взглянуть.

Поэтому Канон спросил, нужна ли его помощь, и отправился искать тетрадь, которую она забыла.

— Как ты быстро нашёл… — Джессика растерянно уставилась на тетрадь, торопливо пролистывая страницы. И пока она была занята этим, Канон мог наконец перестать отводить взор…

Джессика убрала тетрадь и теперь уже точно собиралась идти.

— И ещё…

Он вдруг подошёл ближе и поправил бант у неё на груди, который вот-вот мог развязаться.

Джессика тут же отвернулась и на ходу крикнула: «Спасибо!»

Канон смотрел, как она убегала, и пытался расставить мысли по местам, пока, наконец, не очнулся. В том, что произошло, была какая-то ошибка…

«Идиот. Держи себя в руках!»

Казалось, на пальцах остались ещё какие-то ощущения, и он попытался их стереть. Конечно, он не мог испытывать ничего, кроме горячей, колючей злости! Зачем было так смущать Джессику?

«Ну, я мебель, так что мои прикосновения ничего не значат…»

Или кто-то другой был не согласен?

Но ведь и мебель знает, что когда-то была человеком?

И даже мебель может мечтать и видеть человека в своих объятиях…

Это словно шептал на ушко чужой голос, но, как ни страшно, он просто озвучивал то, о чём Канон и так думал. Вспомнив обо всём, он захотел сейчас же исчезнуть с лица земли. Лишь бы избавиться от того, в чём не можешь признаться даже себе, от тёплых сказочных видений…

Однако что-то так и не изменилось. Он всё-таки был прав, когда говорил, что сейчас он именно мебель. «Поэтому… всё будет существовать… как прежде…»

Какую мысль сложнее вынести?

Ясуда терпеть не может такое существование.

И в голове безостановочно звучит смех ведьмы.


End file.
